Fairies
Fairies (also known as Fea, Fay, Feary, Alein, wee folk, good folk, fair folk, people of peace, the old people, Fenordree, Ellyllon, Etc.) are a type of magical creatures that can be in the form of a spirit. There are many types of fairies such as (Pixies,Elves,Nymphs,Dryads,Banshee,Brownies,Gnomes,Goblins, Leprechauns, Mer-people,Valkyries,Dwarves,Trolls,Imps,Hags, and many more). Mostly all fairies are nice, Some fairies were painted as evil by humans in ancient times after the Iron War. Fairies are very powerful creatures, some may be small but they sure do pack a lot power with them. They have amazing abilities that are much more advanced the humans. Fairies are stronger the humans and some other supernatural creatures. In early folklore some fairies are described to be as big as humans, which could be true because some fairies are bigger than others such as Nymphs and Elves who are human sized. With the hundreds of types of fairies in the world, It is unknown the size of all of them. They range from about a few inches to about 7 feet. Giants, Unicorns,and other creatures within the fairy world are also considered fairy. However they don't have the same powers that the normal fairies possess. Fairy/Human Hybrids: Some say there are fairy/human hybrids. In my opinion I believe it. Due to some fairies being human sized and fairies are very similar to humans it may be possible. Species of fairies such as Nymphs and Elves are human sized so it could be possible for a fairy/human hybrids to exist. Some people say they are fairy/human hybrids. Fairy/Human Hybrids would probably not posses all powers of fairies but only some. Fairies have many powers and some we may not know about yet so you can posses fairy blood inside you and not even know. Powers and abilities: Different Fairies Possess different powers, These are the most common powers Energy manipulation: All fae work with energy, Its probably one of the only powers all fae posses. With this power they may also have clairvoyance Glamour: Fea can make illusions to camouflage their appearance Shape-shifting: Fea can shape-shift to take the form of an animal, It is said if you are attempting to connect with fae and you see an animal nearby, It is really a fairy Telepathy: Have the power to read the minds of humans, animals, and plants. You can also telepathically communicate with the Fairies ''language: ''Fairies have their own language but can also speak any language from ancient and modern times, depending on the fae Flight: Some Fae have wings that they use to fly, some fly by using magic, others dont fly at all and prefer walking or swimming(Mer-people) Photokinesis: The power to manipulate and make light, which they can use for Invisibility Chlorokinesis: Manipulation of Plants Oneirokinesis: Dream Infiltration Nature Channeling: Able to channel nature Healing: Fairies are known to have amazing healing powers Empathy: Able to sense emotions of humans, animals, and plants Long lived: Fairies are known to live very long, Some may be immortal Intelligence: Living so long, Fairies are know to be very intelligent. They are smarter than humans. Weaknesses Iron: Not exactly a weaknesses, but saddens fairies due to the Iron War that took place in ancient times Shiny objects: though not really hurting them it can distract them Witch Hazel: It can break Fea glamour Fire: Extremely dangerous, If a fire forest occurs it can harm and kill many types of fae living in a forest Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Beings